


Duetto per violino e viola in Sol maggiore

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono volte in cui tutti i passi in avanti che è riuscito a fare sembrano poca cosa rispetto all'entità dei balzi all'indietro di cui si sente vittima. A volte si sente come la risacca trascinata via dalla battigia conquistata con estrema fatica, aggrappato a granelli di sabbia sfuggenti, frammenti affilati di conchiglie, ciuffi di alghe viscide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duetto per violino e viola in Sol maggiore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Per Ny che vuole bene ai miei ragazzi quanto gliene voglio io<3

**Duetto per violino e viola in Sol maggiore**

Ci sono volte in cui tutti i passi in avanti che è riuscito a fare sembrano poca cosa rispetto all'entità dei balzi all'indietro di cui si sente vittima. A volte si sente come la risacca trascinata via dalla battigia conquistata con estrema fatica, aggrappato a granelli di sabbia sfuggenti, frammenti affilati di conchiglie, ciuffi di alghe viscide.

A volte, anche se per fortuna succede di rado, ormai, si sente come se neanche la presenza di Shadrach, luminosa e stabile e ardente come il sole possa ancorarlo ad un solo punto, e fermare la sua deriva.

Quando è immerso in questi pensieri, come una fragile barchetta tra flutti agitati, l'unica cosa è andare a cercare Shadrach, e lasciare che il suo calore eroda poco a poco il disagio e il gelo. Ci vuole un sacco di tempo e un sacco di pazienza e il Dottore non si sente di meritare né l'uno, né l'altra fino in fondo. Crede di non essere degno di tanta cura, quando i risultati sono così scarsi e rarefatti, ma ha la buona grazia di tenere per sé queste elucubrazioni.

Come se poi Shadrach non fosse in grado di leggergliele nelle pieghe stanche sotto gli occhi, e nella curva indecisa delle labbra, e non fosse in grado di obiettare ancora prima di aprire bocca, soltanto con uno sguardo e l'inclinazione del capo.

Lo trova in sala di musica, sulla poltroncina a fiori accanto al pianoforte, seduto lungo lungo con le gambe stese e le mani congiunte sotto il naso, in ascolto.

Se non si sentisse così nervoso e malinconico apprezzerebbe la scenetta familiare, persino affettuosa, del suo compagno seduto in poltrona e abbandonato all'ascolto, mentre la sua nave gli dedica la migliore selezione di duetti per viola e violino. 

Deve essere Mozart. 

C'è qualcosa nel sollevarsi leggero nella voce dei due strumenti, nel rincorrersi frizzante delle frasi che fa palpitare un po' i cuori del Dottore. Soltanto un attimo, soltanto un fremito. Gioia, questa elegante, profumata sconosciuta dalla risata allegra e dalle membra fragranti, come una parigina vezzosa con un bel cappottino e un cappello floscio.

Il Dottore si avvicina piano, senza che i suoi passi disturbino la musica. In un attimo è dietro la poltroncina, e prima di potersi fermare è chino su Shadrach, piegato in due intorno al suo nucleo vuoto e freddo, un braccio ripiegato sui suoi morbidi capelli per potervi nascondere il viso, l'altro abbandonato sulla sua spalla. Prima di rendersene conto la sua mano è scesa ad afferrare con forza la stoffa della maglietta di Shadrach, sollevandola un po'.

Appoggiarsi non risolverà il problema e non colmerà quel vuoto, ma lo farà sentire più leggero per qualche istante.

È una fortuna che non abbia neanche quell'istante per sguazzare con un certo perverso compiacimento nell'autocommiserazione. 

Non ce l'ha perché Shadrach non glielo concede.

Shadrach fa presto a stringere una mano sulla sua che gli artiglia la maglietta, voltarsi contro la poltrona e tra le sue braccia e attirarlo a sé con una ferocia inimmaginabile nella sua sagoma tanto placida un momento prima.

“Sono qui,” gli soffia all'orecchio, accentuando la stretta quando percepisce il sussulto un po' colpevole del Dottore. 

Qualcosa nella quieta solidità del suo tono, o forse nella sua stretta talmente forte da far quasi male ad entrambi, costretti in una posizione tanto scomoda, per di più con in mezzo lo schienale della poltrona, o forse nel sorgere e calare della musica intorno a loro ha il potere di calmare il Dottore al punto da permettergli di tirare un lungo respiro.

Respira, e si sgonfia un po' in uno sbuffo di sollievo che si protrae finché il Dottore non si adagia completamente contro Shadrach, e appoggia la testa alla sua spalla. 

Shadrach non ha bisogno di chiedergli cosa sia questa volta.

C'è sempre qualcosa, ci sarà sempre qualcosa. Ci sono più _cose_ nella testa più grande all'interno di quest'uomo impossibile di quante la sua mente umana possa mai calcolare. Ci sono più trappole e trabocchetti e porte chiuse di quante potrà mai riuscire a disinnescare. 

Ma non per questo è una missione persa, no, mai. 

Il Dottore strofina un po' il viso sulla sua spalla, riceve in cambio un'arruffata sui capelli corti della nuca, una carezza del pollice sulla pelle delicata dietro l'orecchio. Un piccolo brivido gli solletica la spina dorsale a quel tocco e riesce persino a fargli brillare un sospetto di sorriso sulle labbra. 

Non è mai una missione persa, non lo sarà mai, almeno finché Shadrach sarà in grado di disattivare quelle trappole e aprire quelle porte. Quante sono e se mai avranno fine sono concetti senza un vero significato, privi di peso e di senso. 

Soprattutto se per ogni spedizione vittoriosa avrà in compenso il privilegio di vedere l'espressione del Dottore cambiare completamente, la possibilità di sentirlo rilassarsi contro di sé, abbandonando la postura contratta e rigida del soldato pronto a scattare. 

Ogni sortita sarà valsa la pena, se potrà allungare le dita per accarezzare quel sorriso che non riesce mai veramente a sorgere del tutto, ma intanto è lì, elusivo e segreto e tanto più bello nella sua assenza.

“Lo so,” mormora il Dottore dopo un attimo, riaprendo un po' gli occhi per bearsi dello sguardo di Shadrach su di sé, come se finalmente avesse la forza di sopportarne lo splendore. 

“Lo so,” ripete, e non si azzarda a lasciare la presa. Si appoggia meglio, si stringe di più, richiude gli occhi sull'inseguimento sublime e un po' sciocco di viola e violino. 

Ci sono volte in cui il peggio è passato, e può lasciarsi entrare in porto come una piccola, fragile nave che segue la luce del faro coraggiosamente arrampicato in cima alla scogliera. 

Ci sono volte in cui sul suo mare d'inverno finalmente il sole fende le nubi e un singolo raggio di sole trasforma il piombo fuso in oro e opale. 

Quel sole è Shadrach, e il Dottore non si sente mai così fortunato, così piacevolmente indegno di percorrerne l'orbita, come quando la luce di Shadrach riesce a illuminare il gelo della sua anima.

 --

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene da questo pezzo delizioso: [Duetto per violino e viola in Sol maggiore](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjOdiZ6M6mg)
> 
> Mentre l'ispirazione viene da questa fanart Johnlock: [John hugs me when I'm in my mind palace](http://fandomdaysoftheweek.tumblr.com/post/71615678432/lockedin221b-kriskenshin-john-hugs-me-when)


End file.
